Enter Katsu
by Nightmare Senshi
Summary: [SJ, YYY, YBBR, MYM Last three implied] What happens when Jou goes on a short trip that ends up lasting a year? Why, he meets Katsu!
1. Enter Katsu

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! not mine, wish it was, but it's not.

Time had come and gone, evil rose and fell, but through it all, while everyone was dealing with the yamis that kept popping up, Jou couldn't help but feel left out. Especially on nights when they were all together: Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Seth and Seto, Malik and Marik; it made the blonde feel left out because he didn't have that type of companionship.

Yes, he had Seto, but even then, it seemed that Seth was still closer to the brunette than the blonde youth. It hurt so much, that Jonouchi had decided to take a vacation away from everyone, even his lover. He didn't tell anyone until he phoned them from the Airport, saying he would be back in a few months and that they shouldn't worry.

Of course, the gang had rushed to the airport to find the blonde's flight already gone, to try to figure out why he would just up and leave. Seto couldn't believe what was going on, even Seth was stunned. None had seen this coming, and as time drug on, Jou didn't come back…

Jou stepped off the plane and moved out of the airport, taking in the fresh air of Ireland. A small smile touched his lips and for some reason he felt at home, but couldn't place the reason why. He'd never really told anyone of his fascination with the place, nor his uncanny ability to speak the native tongue as if he'd been raised with it. His sister suspected it, but she'd never breached the subject out of respect.

The blonde spent a year in Ireland, relaxing and learning about the land around him, about the Druids that had once lived there, taking in the local history, the local myths, everything. However, why he stayed so long…that came when he was only three months into his journey across the lush lands he'd been drawn to.

The dark night was given light by the Full Silver moon that hung in the air, casting shadows and light everywhere. He walked through the countryside with his backpack, not that he needed to, there was a room at a nearby inn that he had, but he'd checked out of for some reason early that evening. The innkeeper said that the room would be there for him when he came back.

He was inwardly glad for that, but he doubted he would be back there. His steps took him through the grassy planes and the forests that flowed along the land as it did in the past; these lands were untouched by technology for the most part. Power had been brought to the areas, but most people didn't use it, they found living in the old ways was better and it was refreshing. He'd even found that dressing like the natives was relaxing.

His thoughts drifted to his friends and their yamis…making him sigh in frustration yet again, but he stopped as he saw a clearing and a blonde woman who could have been his twin sister standing there. Her hair was the same color as his, her eyes matched his as well and she simply smiled at him before turning and moving into the trees. His heart started to race as he rushed to follow her and found himself lost and no sign of the woman. Scowling, the blonde looked around and decided to make camp.

As he settled down, he noticed a small dagger on the ground and looked over it; the etchings depicted a Celtic Knot and he looked around, trying to find the owner. With a growl he picked it up and then his mind was filled with fire and his body slumped to the ground.

"Katsu! Come ooooon!" The voice filled the air and Jou looked around confused. He was in the same place he'd been when he'd found the dagger, but it was daytime now.

_The blonde woman he saw strode past him, a woman with black hair and shocking green eyes stalking after her. The blonde held up a hand and turned on the slightly smaller woman, her hands going to her hips._

"_I do nae give a Scots arse about going to this land far away!"_

"_Nor do I, my kin, but Katsu…we must…to appease the druids."_

"_Bah, the Druids…" her voice was a scoff as she looked down at the green haired woman, "Quite frankly Otori, I don't see why we have to go…these…primitives we are to go see are probably savages!"_

"_I do nae care…but we must go!"_

_The area around them swirled, Jou wondering what was going on. He watched the two women as they walked through a desert city…wait! He recognized that palace! It was Yami's! He followed them, wondering where they were going. The two strode into the throne room, the black haired woman bowing while the blonde stood tall and actually stared the Pharaoh down, her honey brown eyes narrowing as they met crimson._

"_Well, I see these primitives do not know how to treat Royalty" a cold voice came, one that Jou recognized as Seth._

_The blonde laughed, a rather bitter sound as she spoke to the Priest, who looked taken aback. Jou figured Seth had spoken in Egyptian…thankfully his dream translated._

"_Oh, really? True Royalty does not sit on a throne while the people in the streets starve. They do not act like they know what is going on while holed up in the confines of a palace."_

"_Who are you to say that?"_

_The black haired woman hissed, "Katsu!"_

"_No, Otori, I will not hush, as the Chieftain's daughter I am given much power, but unlike these **pigs**," she spat the last word, "I do not sit in a palace…no…I go out and aid my people, not **demand** servitude!"_

_Seth's eyes narrowed and he stalked to the woman ready to backhand her. Atemu (A/N: it's Yami folks…) watched carefully, an amused look in his eyes as the hand was raised and brought down, however, it never touched the woman as her hand shot up, grabbing the arm of the High Priest._

"_Why you—"_

"_Temper, temper, lad." She smirked as she looked into the blue eyes._

"_You…you…uncivilized mongrel!"_

_The honey eyes narrowed, glinting amber and Jou had to chuckle, Seth was as bad as Seto it seemed, "get off your high horse, you…you…pompous bastard of a royal"_

_hmmm…kinda sounds like me calling Seto moneybags…_

_They stood there, neither looking away, not even as a Blue Eyes white dragon seemed to fill half of the throne room. Atemu moved to stand and stop what was going on, but he stopped as he watched the blonde's companion, who looked at him and shook her head. He realized that the woman apparently didn't fear much…and would take care of this herself._

_Indeed, she did, a green glow seemed to envelope Katsu as she stood there, unexpectedly a Red Eyes appeared out of the air, only it was larger than even the blue eyes. The two dragons hissed at one another as their masters stood with their auras fighting._

"_You…are strong, wench"_

"_You are weak without your dragon and power…I could beat you in a knife fight."_

_The High Priest's eyes went wide at the challenge and then a dagger was brought out of the Sen'nen Rod. The blonde flicked her wrist, the dagger Jou had found appearing in her hand._

_All assembled stood to watch the fight the blonde haired woman goading Seth to strike first as she spoke in her native tongue, "Come boy! Let us see if you are worth your weight in gold or just in horse dung!"_

_Otori's eyes went wide at the insult and she sputtered, "LADY KATSU!"_

_Seth, only knowing that by the tone of the woman that it was an insult, reacted quickly as he tried to drive the dagger into her body. What he didn't expect was the litheness of the woman as she came up in front of him the dagger flowing over her shoulder and her left fist connecting with the priest's stomach. _

_Jou had to laugh at the sight of Seth doubled over in pain with wide eyes. As the blonde stood back, he noticed a trickle of blood as she spit down on the Priest._

"_You now know who your superior is…and who the mongrel is" she smirked as she spoke in clear Egyptian. _

_The Pharaoh was stunned at the scene and the black haired woman let out a wail, "Lady Kastu! This will not help matters!"_

"_pfft, Like I care, he had it coming to him…"_

_What happened next, shocked everyone, including Jou: The high priest stood and grabbed the woman by the neck as he drove upwards drawing her into a harsh kiss. Honey amber eyes went wide and as the priest stood back with a smirk on his lips…her hand found his cheek. _

"_BASTARD!"_

_This shocked the entire room yet again…but soon it was hard to make out the two figures as the blonde started to kick and bite at the priest, dust being kicked up in a cloud._

"…_he took her first kiss…"_

_Atemu arched an eyebrow, "How old is she?"_

"_We both recently turned 16, Pharaoh. She has never been touched by any male other than handshakes…well and hugs from her family…but that's it…"_

_The tri-color haired man let out a low rumbling laugh as he watched the cloud of dust move around the throne room, wondering what would happen next._

The two sat in a room, an elderly woman scowling at the two, "I swear, you kids these days…" she tsked as she treated the wounds, "all of this over a kiss?"

"_Not just any kiss! My first KISS!"_

_Seth rolled his eyes, "go tell it to the Nile crocodiles!"_

"_You…you…insensitive spoiled royal!"_

_wow, she acts a lot like…_

_like you? a voice responded, the one of the woman and as the area around them faded, he faced the woman._

_wha—who?_

"_I am going to guess you know some of those you saw, correct?"_

_Jou just nodded and the woman held out a hand, taking the one he clutched the dagger in, "this is just as potent as the Items that the Egyptians held, only this has Celtic magic, magic that binds itself to the earth…I was hoping my reincarnation would be female…seeing as Seth and I eventually became lovers…but…what is a woman to do?" _

_She gave him a small smile as she looked at him, "now, my Angel…wake up!"_

Jou blinked and looked around, it was morning and he frowned…but nothing prepared him for what he saw, standing a few feet away was the woman Katsu wearing the Celtic armor she had in the 'dream'

"wakey wakey, Angel…so what should I call you?"

"..uh..Jou, that's what my friends call me…"

She smiled and nodded as she stood there, "good, now let's get training, you have druidic magic to learn!"

The months seemed to blur as Jou learned about the past and the magic he could tap into. The two moved through the countryside, Katsu teaching him everything she knew, not only from being a Chieftain's daughter, but what the Druids had taught her. With a lot of work, Jou had gotten the woman a passport and some ID, it seemed that the people of Eire knew the woman's face and they were welcome everywhere.

Katsu seemed genuinely happy as they sat on the airplane back to Domino and fell asleep after finding out everything she could. Jou on the other hand, was dreading it. When they were an hour away, he slipped out his cell phone and made a single phone call.

"Moshii Moshii, Kame Game shop."

"…'ey Yug'"

"JOU?" came the screamed reply, making the blonde yank the cell away from his ear.

"yea, it's me…look, my flight is going to be landing in a little over an hour…"

"I'll let everyone know! We've all missed you so much…especially Seto and Seth…"

"I figured…. oh, and I have a bit of a surprise for everyone…"

"What is it, Jou!'

"Just meet me at the air port…alright?"

The blonde then hung up the phone not wanting to talk any more, both he and Katsu had slept a good five or six hours and they would hopefully avoid Jet Lag.

The two stepped into the airport, Katsu holding onto Jou's arm tightly as she looked around with large Amber eyes, "…It's bigger than…"

"The other one? Yea, it is…"

"JOU!"

The two looked over as a large group started towards him, Katsu lowered her head as they moved, watching them through her bangs.

The group stopped as they saw the woman, Seto's face paling.

"Who is that Jonouchi?" Yami was the first to break the silence and the blonde found himself fumbling for what to say.

Katsu however, just lifted her head, getting a few gasps from the Yamis that had come, "simple, I'm his Guardian…"

"His what!" Seto snapped, trying to figure it out.

The woman rolled her eyes and then looked at Jou what do they call each other again?

You would be my yami, my darkness, and I am your Hikari or light

Ah, thank you much! she smiled over at Jou as she held his arm a bit tighter, grinning as Seto let out a small possessive growl.

"I am his Yami."

Everyone stood there, stunned, then Seth looked at the woman closer and let out a yell, "KATSU!"

"Ah, the slave recognizes his master!"

"I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE, YOU MONGREL!"

"I beg to differ you spoiled, no good, pompous, arrogant Royal!"

The group just stood there, sweat dropping as they watched the two, the woman grabbing the Former Priest's shirt and yanking him close…what happened next made them all go silent…well everyone but Jou who just laughed as Seth grabbed the woman's head and crushed their lips together.

"Alright, enough, you two can deal with hormones later…I think everyone needs to catch up, ne?"

The two pulled apart, lazy smiles on their faces as the blonde leaned against Seth, "of course, Katsuya…as you wish." she then looked at Seth as she melted against him, "carry me?"

The high priest swept the woman in his arms, "anything for you…"

Jou shrugged as Seth walked off and followed, stopping only long enough to make sure that the bags would get to Kaiba's mansion.

To end or not to end…grins evilly

Izara shakes her head and holds a large mallet "she'll be fine…but I'm pretty sure this is a oneshot…and a bit of a ramble…

Chibi Izara "yes, this is what late nights and a pot of coffee get you…"

Chibi NM "you should have been here when the Jolt was around…"

NM: R&R Please!


	2. Dark Past

AN: Italics are Katsu's memories … Katsu to Jou, .. jou to Katsu

Izara: holds a large board that says Disclaimer Nightmare doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, she wishes she did…I wish she did…but she doesn't... The only thing she really owns are myself, the chibis, Katsu and she thinks the SL for this story.

Enter Katsu: One Shot; Pt 2 (…that's so wrong…maybe this should be a compilation of One Shots…) Art and the Past

The day drew on, the rain pouring down over the city of Domino, creating an overall dreary feel to those that sat in any of the lecture halls of Domino University; however, one person sat in the Art Hall with a brush in hand, poised over a canvas. His Honey-amber eyes looked over at what could pass as a female double of his who was sitting uncomfortably on a chair.

The students in the art room all looked at her, taking in and painting or drawing the various angles of the woman that sat there dressed in a Celtic embroidered Dress. Her lips were curled down in a frown as she looked at Jonouchi and looked about ready to hit him over the head with the chair she sat on.

"Alright, now Miss Katsu, you may change positions if you wish…"

"FINALLY!" the woman let out a whoop of joy as she stood and then looked around. She grabbed a futon that was in the corner and moved it onto the slightly raised platform she'd been sitting on.

With a grin, she held up a hand and then moved to a small adjacent room to change clothes. The dress was flung out of the door to land on the futon in a mess of white and green. When the blonde emerged from the changing area she wore a pair of tight leather pants and a loose hunter green tunic. Her bare feet made little sound as she moved across the floor, all the students of the class watching her every movement. Without a thought, she sprawled out on the futon, using the dress as a pillow.

She let out a yawn and looked at Jou, arching an eyebrow Why did I agree to this again?

You couldn't believe they would pay you for just letting someone do a portrait?

Ah, right… She grinned as she let her back arch slightly and then moved her body into an almost sensual pose as she lay there. Her eyes were half closed and many of the male students gave sharp intakes of breath.

Jou just chuckled and shook his head as he waited for her to stop moving and began to paint. But you are enjoying this?

Other than when I have to sit in a chair with perfect posture…why isn't Seth doing this, again?

Having a double of Seto Kaiba isn't something the public needs to know…so Seth doesn't get out much…or if he does…

Right, good disguise.

Jou started to paint the woman then slowly the background of the painting started to form, a dark one that he wasn't sure of, but he let his hands do the work.

_Katsu stood in the desert winds, scowling as she put her hands on her hips. She didn't like this, not at all. The letter she'd gotten had been from Seth, and she was to meet him out here…they still weren't too much to one another, barely friends, but not enemies…much to the joy of the Pharaoh and Otori. Even in her eyes, the note had seemed odd, perhaps she would learn more by coming out here. _

_Her eyes stared into the distance as she saw dust being kicked up by a horse or camel. She wasn't sure which it was at the moment, her eyes never were too good with sand in them. _

_She chuckled to herself as she put the veil she'd been given back over her face to keep the sand from her lungs. She'd learned much in the last few months of being in this 'death trap filled with sand' as she'd called it so many times._

Jou watched the images that the other shared with him as he painted, letting the brush flow as it would.

_The rider came to a stop in front of her and she scowled up, it wasn't Seth, it was a white haired man with dusky skin, "Who are you?"_

"_Who am I? Who are you!"_

"_That is none of your business, I am waiting for someone!"_

_The man arched a white eyebrow as he looked at the blonde and they stood there, the wind whipping around them, her hair flowing like sun around her body._

"_You're not native."_

"_No shit." She smirked at him as she stood there, defiant in her posture._

_Bakura (Jou recognized him, and put the name to the face) scoffed at the woman as he dismounted the horse he rode, "the desert is usually cold, so what are you doing out here alone?" _

_She watched him as his lips curled into a smirk and a pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. One eyebrow arched as she crossed her arms on her chest "did I not say I was out here waiting for someone?"_

"_Indeed you did, but very few come this far away from the cities at night…" Bakura continued to smirk as he kept his gaze locked with Katsu's. _

"_Yes, well…to each their own, hmm?" Her eyes narrowed as the wind picked up, a monster from the shadow realm seeping out of the sand behind the white haired man. _

"_Yes, to each their own…"_

_The woman let out a low growl and a green glow shimmered around her, the Red Eyes black dragon hissing as it rose out of the shadow the moonlight cast for her._

"_A mage or Priest?"_

"_Neither. I'm a Druid."_

"_What in the hell is a Druid?"_

_She smirked as the dragon let out a roar and the two creatures began to fight in the night air. Bakura moved to lunge at her, a dagger being drawn, but Katsu's own dagger was in her hand and met the other blade as it came at her. The two danced in the sands, not even noticing when another figure rode up. _

_Seth sat on his steed, watching the blonde fight with the white haired man and the two creatures of the shadows fight above them, battle cries coming from all four of the fighters. He didn't know if he should get involved…but as soon as Bakura saw the priest, his eyes narrowed and with a hiss he was on his horse and gone, the creature that had been fighting the dragon gone just as quickly._

_Katsu went to follow but her eyes saw the figure that had come up and she smiled warmly, "Seth! There you are!"_

"_Indeed, Katsu, I apologize for being so late, I was detained by the Pharaoh."_

_The woman waved a hand "It is alright…"_

"_Do you need a drink?" he smiled at her as he dismounted, holding out a water skin._

"_A man after my own warrior heart…" She smiled as she took the drink and sipped carefully before handing it back._

"_So…why did you wish to meet out here tonight?"_

"_To watch the moon and stars?"_

"_Well I'm cold," she pouted as she looked at the Priest for a long moment, and then moved into the open arms he offered._

"_I know you are leaving soon, perhaps…?"_

"_You know I cannot stay, Seth, my people need me…"_

"_Why must you go so soon!"_

_She sighed as she looked up into the blue eyes that she's come to love and get lost in, "Seth, a few of the Druids have been killed…I'm a Guardian, I need to go find out who has been killing them."_

_The high priest sighed softly as he stood there, holding the small frame to his, "I will miss you…"_

"_We shall meet up again…"_

"_You will come back?"_

"_I cannot do that…"_

"_why not?"_

_She sighed as she looked up at the night sky for a long moment, "When Otori said there were two problems, she was right…"_

"_You have to go back and the druids being killed…"_

"_The first is the effect of the second…"_

"_What is the other problem then?"_

"_My father is dying…and has arranged me to be married, Seth."_

_The high priest sucked in a breath and looked into the amber eyes with a frown, "what…you mean…"_

"_I'm sorry Seth, but as the daughter of a chieftain, I have no choice…I must…"_

"_Do you know who it will be?"_

_She shook her head and leaned into him, feeling his hands move soothingly against her back. Eventually she started to sob and he held her as he closed his eyes, trying to not cry._

…Damn….

Language, Jou…

That had to suck..

It was disheartening…how is the painting going?

Uh….

"Oh, my!" The teacher chirped from behind Jou, her eyes going wide at what the painting had unfolded into. It showed Katsu laying on a sand dune with a remorseful look on her face and the dark silhouette of a figure walking away. The entire class stopped what they were doing to come look at the painting, even Katsu moved to take a peek at what could be so interesting.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the picture with wide eyes. ..Jou…this…

Familiar?

Very much…it resembles the last night I spent in Egypt…the night I lost my….

Ah the night you two became lovers…

Yes, and because of that…a war started, because we loved each other…

Coffee to talk about it?

Yes, this class is ending soon..

Jou let out a yawn and then looked at Katsu, "well…thank you all for the praise…but I think my cousin and I would like to go get some coffee? I'm sure she deserves it…"

A few of the males let out chuckles as the blonde boy stood and looked at the painting one more time before the two left the art hall.

So, double espresso for you?

Nah, I'll just have a mocha…I'm feeling…

Depressed….

Yea. Strange I know…

Just wait…you haven't even seen much of my life…not yet…

…Katsu?

Yes, Katsuya?

…how did you die?

The woman looked over as she walked and put an arm over Jou's shoulder. She steered him towards a small Café that had a Celtic knot on the sign and the two slipped in. They waited the woman trying to figure out how to talk about what happened to her…how her death came around.

NM: Yes, I'm evil…but the story of Katsu's death is….well for another time grins

Katsu: In other words…we haven't exactly figured it out…not yet…but it will come.

Isara: R&R…and…we've got two options for Katsu's death 1) she dies trying to save the druids…2) She dies in a war over her losing her Maidenhood before her marriage…3) She never makes it back to her homeland, dying on the looooong trip home.


End file.
